


No Other Choice

by Max_Jackson



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, His backstory is unappreciated as well, Pretty much replaced Leon for another Male OC, Salazar is underappreciated, Spoilers for The Salazar boss fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Jackson/pseuds/Max_Jackson
Summary: As Salazar's personal butler, and as a butler working at the Castle for several decades, Jay Jackson is forced to do something he never envisioned he would be doing.





	No Other Choice

Jay's Point Of View: So here I was, forced to do something I never wanted to do, but I had to, I had to do it, for him. I knew this place like the back of my hand, this room was no exception, I was in the room with the Queen Plaga. Looking at the person I once served, my last master of the Salazar bloodline. Never in all my life had I thought I would even raise my hand to hurt Ramon Salazar, but I was here, I was really going to do it. It hurt to do, it hurt to raise my gun, he sat there looking defenseless, he had no one by his side. I attempted one final time to talk the Plagas out of him, hoping he'd come back to his senses, but in my heart I knew what needed to be done, there was no getting out of it. "Salazar, sir, you don't need to do this! You can stop this, you could stop it all right now!" Salazar looked me in the eyes "Jay, there is nothing that needs to be stopped, I have everything I need, all that I want, why won't you just give in? Become one of us, serve your master, like you vowed to". There was some anger in his voice towards the end. Then, suddenly, I noticed the odd tentacles behind him, wrapping around his body, up and down his body, arms, legs, throat even. It all but encased him within it, and then, it hoisted him up, like he was nothing. I was in shock, I knew this wouldn't have been easy, but now I felt this was going to be both physically and mentally stressful. I saw him pulled inside the queen parasite, and almost as soon as he entered, something shot out of it. I am, unable to describe the beast that was there before me. It seemed to have no jaw, gigantic tentacles for arms that burst out of the side, and a very distinct eye, just one. Then, I saw something I wish I never had, suddenly, some cage like hemisphere opened up, to reveal... Something I don't know how to describe, it had the appearance of my former master, but I knew it wasn't him, he was not the man I saw birthed by his mother, not the boy with a smile on his face in his portraits, it was completely naked, and had fused with whatever the other beast was, making half of his body look like he hit the gym every day for 5 years straight, and the other half was his noodley, childlike, pale self. He looked at me, and I saw red eyes, not his yellow eyes, like I had been accustomed to, he shrieked at me, I knew what I had to do, I needed to stop him, and there was no other way. The battle had begun, his tentacle from the left had taken a swipe at me, I leaped back in shock, I raised my pistol of fair standing, and I took aim for the eye, firing at it 4 times in quick succession, hitting it every single time. I heard a demonic laugh, as Salazar's little cage opened up, he mocked me saying how it didn't even hurt, and how it was futile to even try. I took aim at my master, and I lined up his body, and I fired several times, hitting 3 out of the 4 shots. I heard him shriek, it killed me inside to hear him like that, it hurt even more to know I had been the one to cause him that pain. I did my best to push out that looping shriek, but goddamn was it hard to do. I then noticed something odd, this weird creature split it's head into two and formed some kind of horizontal mouth. It lurched back and I knew I needed to be out of the way before it lunged at me. I timed it, just as it was lunging at me, I jumped out of the way, feeling the rush of wind behind me as the creature was mere inches from my foot. It returned back to its position, and I took my stance, I shot him 6 times, hitting him 4 times this time, but Salazar did not reveal himself, perhaps he was slightly more resistant to gunfire now. I didn't have more time to think about it was both tentacles, this time, started slamming on the platform I was on, causing me to run back and forth, looking ridiculous, but soon enough he stopped his attack, and this time I fired 4 times, hitting every shot. Salazar came back out, I fired somewhat blindly, aiming for his torso, but one whizzed past his head, I took great care not to hit his head, I don't know why but it felt wrong to just shoot him in his head. I aimed for the centre of his body, and I fired my last bullet. I hit him in the centre of his chest, and he started shrieking and lashing out, yelling so many things I would never have thought to dream of him saying. The tentacles, the long necked monster fell to the ground. Salazar falling on the platform, which led to the only safe way off the island. I hopped down, and I climbed up the ladder, pushing the monster away from me, as much as I could. I was tempted to walk right past him, but I couldn't, the guilt I tried to bury back in my mind came flooding into the front of my mind, I couldn't help but tear up. But then, I heard a strangled gasp, and a hand on my leg, a weak pull. I wanted so desperately to just walk past, but I knew I could never forgive myself if I didn't stay for his final moments, gripping the handle of my pistol I looked down, and to the right. And there he was, he looked... Helpless, scared, pitiful, pathetic, afraid. But even though he tried to kill me several times, I cold never be mad at him. I could see a hint of brown in his eyes, like he was before he injected himself with Las Plagas, a trace of human. I knelt down beside him, hand on his chest, and I looked away, ashamed of what I had done. I dug around in my pocket, and I pulled out a single bullet, engraved in it, was the name "Ramon Salazar". I loaded it into the chamber, I cocked back the hammer of the pistol, and I looked at him. He reached out his hand, as if to try and tell me to not do it. But I grabbed his hand, as if I were about to pull him up, and I pointed the gun at his head. He let out a shaky breath, and I muttered "I'm sorry Master Salazar" and I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger. When I opened my eyes, I was looking right into his, I put my hand on his cheek, and I caressed his wrinkly cheek, before moving to his eyes, and pushing his eyelids down, so his eyes were not open. He was finally put to rest. I holstered my pistol, and I got up, I was going to walk, but I dared not move, I reached into another pocket, and pulled out something I grabbed a while ago, the Salazar Family Pendant. I knelt down once more and slipped it over Salazar's head, and I placed one of his hands onto it, clutching it. I then got back up, and I forced myself to move on. It wasn't safe here anymore, it would never be safe here after Saddler desecrated my home with his schemes and lies. He cost me the life of my master, the downfall of the villages, and the death of a person I cherished so deeply, I didn't know where, I didn't know how, and I didn't know when, but I would make Saddler pay, and when I did, I would do it for Salazar too. If only Salazar wasn't so blind, he'd have been able to see, he was being used, exploited, manipulated, and Saddler would most definitely pay for it all.


End file.
